


Man Crush Monday

by iamursforevrmre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Instagram, M/M, seriously so much fluff, social networking site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamursforevrmre/pseuds/iamursforevrmre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek scrolls through Stiles' Instagram account to find a bunch of selfies of the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Crush Monday

“Der,” Laura says while she pokes her toes against his thigh, snapping Derek’s attention from the book he’s reading (he’s in the middle of _The Long Walk_ by Stephen King after having only started it that morning), “Your boyfriend is fucking lame.”

Derek’s gotten pretty used to Laura insulting Stiles all the damn time. The first time she had done it, before Derek and Stiles were even dating, Derek growled and snapped at her while Laura proceeded to laugh for fifteen minutes straight and mercilessly tease Derek about his crush until they finally got together. She always promises that she means it all “out of love”.

Derek studies Laura on the opposite side of the couch, where she’s snuggled up and tucked into one of Derek’s sweaters, and trying to figure out what brought this one on. She’s scrolling through her phone, feet tucked under Derek’s thigh, and he knows there is no way that she’s texting Stiles (since Scott had circled the date for today countless times on the calendar and had written _BRO TIME!!!!_ on the calendar in bold, red letters. One of Scott’s first rules for “bro time” was cell phones off so Derek hasn’t talked to Stiles since he left his apartment last night).

“Why?” He asks gruffly, voice not cooperating since he hasn’t used it pretty much all day while he was wrapped up in his book. He can’t help but wonder what Laura means this time. 

“On Instagram. Literally all he does is post pictures of the two of you.” 

“Instagram?” Derek raises an eyebrow. He’s heard of Facebook and Twitter, but he has no clue what this one is. Stiles had been trying to get Derek to join Facebook for the three years they’ve been dating ( _”So we can be officially Facebook official!”_ ) but Derek refuses to use any sort of social networking website. 

“Seriously? I thought Stiles was teaching you the ways of modern technology.”

“Don’t sass me, I know how to use technology. I’m sorry I’d rather read a book than sit on some website.”

“Here,” Laura tosses the phone at him. “You scroll through these to see how lame he is and I’ll start dinner.”

Derek looks down at the phone to see a small, square picture of them on the first night they met. It was four years ago and at Lydia’s party; Laura had been trying to get Derek to go with her for months to set him up with “one of Lydia’s friends” (which turned out to be Stiles) before he finally begrudgingly agreed. Laura and Lydia insisted the four of them take a picture together but in the picture on the screen, Stiles cropped the two girls out to only show them. 

Derek lets himself study the picture, at the way Stiles’ hair is buzzed short and he’s wearing several layers of clothing (of course with his signature plaid) with his arm slung over Derek’s shoulders. Derek looks at himself and snorts because he looks like an utter douche with his leather jacket and barely there smile. Under the picture is the caption _#tbt to the first night derek and i met #loveatfirstsight #jkthoughthehatedme_. 

“The hell does _tbt_ mean?” Derek calls out to the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed as he tries to to figure it out. It doesn’t make any sense and there aren’t any words he can figure out that Stiles would use to shorten.

“Throwback Thursday.” Laura calls back, and Derek looks up to see her leaning against the doorframe between the living room and kitchen. She’s smirking at him, probably because he has a stupid, lovesick expression on his face, before turning around and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Derek scrolls down to the next picture, it was from last week. Stiles and Derek had gone on an actual date (because Stiles was bitching Derek hadn’t taken him anywhere nice lately, and even though he loves take out and sex, he isn’t a damn floozy). Derek remembers Stiles waiting until they’re stopped at a red light and he’s holding his arm out with the camera on and facing them. _”Derek, smile!”_ Stiles demanded before taking the picture. 

Under the picture of both of them smiling (and both of them are cheesing _so hard_ at the camera because Stiles would never stop freaking out about the fact that Derek will smile for a picture if he asks him too) is the caption _date night with this gem of a boyfriend ;)_. 

Derek scrolls down to the next but this time it’s a video from a week and a half ago. Stiles is sitting cross-legged on Derek’s back and eating a bowl of lucky charms while Derek’s doing push ups. He remembers Laura walking out of her room and snorting at the sight but he didn’t realize she was taking a video while watching them. 

Stiles has the caption _helping derek work out #sohot #backoffhesallmine_. There are a lot of responses to the video, most from people that he doesn’t even recognize the name of, and the last one is from some guy named Patrick saying _i need him in my bedroom like yesterday_ and Stiles tagging him and replying back _mmm sorry buddy he’s already in mine ;)_.

The next picture is of Derek, no Stiles, sitting at the table at Stiles’ apartment. There’s half of a pizza box in the picture and Derek’s bottle of Bud Light is in the bottom corner. Derek’s sticking his tongue out at Stiles, after trying to bring up the Marvel vs DC argument they have at least once a day, and he hadn’t even realized he snapped a picture.

The picture has the caption _of course my #mcm goes out to my one and only. can’t believe he’s stuck around for three years._

“What does _mcm_ mean, Laura?”

“Man Crush Monday.”

Derek snorts to himself and keeps scrolling. He never realized how many pictures Stiles took of them; there are so many of them cuddled on the couch, holding hands at the park, sleeping with Stiles’ cat (named Buzz that he just recently rescued) stretched out over both of their laps, Stiles plopped on Derek’s lap and both of them laughing at something out of frame, them snuggled up on a blanket waiting for the fireworks, one of Derek and the Sheriff (with the caption _hangin my two favorite dudes_ and Derek feels his heart clench), and just so many of Stiles and Derek just being Stiles and Derek. 

Derek stops at a picture of Stiles pouting at the camera, alone, with a huge empty space that shows in the picture on his bed next to him. There’s a caption _derek’s out of town and now i have no one...i mean nothing to do_. He snorts at the caption, rolling his eyes affectionately, and scrolling on. 

The next picture makes Derek’s heart stop. It’s a picture of them from Boyd and Erica’s wedding a few months ago; they’re both in their tuxes and wrapped around each other on the dance floor. Derek has his arms wrapped tightly around Stiles’ waist, trying to pull their bodies as close to each other as possible, and Stiles has his arms thrown around Derek’s neck with his fingers laced together. Their foreheads are pressed together they both are supporting wide grins at each other. 

The caption reads _i’m so in love with my best friend. it’s been almost three years, and i fall more and more in love with him everyday. don’t know what i would do without derek in my life._

Derek blindly pats the cushions for his phone. He knows Stiles won’t reply, because of Scott, but he finds himself texting _love you_ and sending it to Stiles. 

Not even a minute later, Derek looks to see that Stiles has replied with a _love you too, boo_. Derek rolls his eyes, and sending back _thought phones were prohibited on bro night?_

_scott laid the big, brown puppy eyes on me about missing his group chat with allison and isaac (i know- doesn’t make sense. no phones was his rule). what are you up to?_

_laura had me scrolling through your instagram for half a hour..._

Derek gets out of Instagram on Laura’s phone and locked the screen, afraid that if he keeps looking through, he’s going to want to run over to Stiles’ apartment and kick Scott out so he can have his way with his boyfriend. 

_oh well that’s embarrassing..sorry you had to witness so many selfies of us_

_it’s fine. i thought it was cute. you’re very cute._

_yeah?_

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes at Stiles. 

_yeah. and yes i did just roll my eyes at you._

_well at least she didn’t show you my twitter. i tweet pretty much exclusively about you. pretty sure i tweeted about your eyebrows on our second date._

__Derek snorts and huffs out a laugh when Laura waltzes back into the room, telling him that dinner is almost ready. She’s leaning over, trying to read Derek’s phone, and he tries to tip the screen away from his nosy sister._ _

__“We could’ve been talking about something not Laura-approved,” Derek says, watching Laura scrunch up her nose and mutter _gross_._ _

__“Told you he’s lame,” Laura says, pulling Derek up onto his feet, “His twitter is about a hundred times worse.”_ _

__It’s Derek’s turn to scrunch up his nose as Laura laughs at him. He can only imagine all of the shit that Stiles has to say about him, especially since he knows Stiles doesn’t have a filter and absolutely loves to brag._ _

__“Wash up and tell Stiles you’re busy, dinner’s ready in five.” Laura grabs her phone from beside Derek and walks back into the kitchen when Derek turns back to his phone. “Don’t forget you promised me a quiet night _together_ which means you’re not attached to your phone!”_ _

_laura demanding bro/sis time. see you tomorrow?_

_always._

__Derek grins down at his phone and makes his way into the kitchen. Laura snatches his phone from his hands the second she sees him and switches it off. Derek presses a kiss to her cheek when he passes her to set the table. He’s already trying to think of a reason to ask Laura to show Stiles’ twitter that doesn’t make him sound like a complete loser._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i don't even know anymore.
> 
> you can tell me how lame i am [here.](http://lake--effectkid.tumblr.com)


End file.
